Molitva
by Rasha013
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are in a romantic relationship, they have problems and they fight. Sasuke loves Naruto more than anything, but doesn’t know how to show it. Naruto loves him back but tries to show it too much. ONESHOT


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money from this piece of fanfiction I wrote.**

* * *

**SUMMARY: Naruto and Sasuke are in romantic relationship, they have problems and they fight. Sasuke loves Naruto more than anything, but doesn't know how to show it. Naruto loves him back but tries to show it too much.**

* * *

**WARNINGS: shounen ai, language, OCCness**

* * *

**AN: Umm... another story? =D it's... I don't know what it is... something that's been bugging me recently. You know...? Not every relationship can last for a long time, and maybe it's okay that way. You know? To see where you did wrong and then use that knowledge for future relationships. Yeah... I was thinking that. Yeah...**

* * *

**Molitva**

* * *

They had a fight again. It was in the middle of a school hallway, lucky for them, school was empty and no one could hear them. People didn't know about their relationship that passed the friendship state, and became romantic.

Sasuke said Naruto was making him angry by pushing him away from him. Naruto said it was Sasuke who made him angry by not showing him his affection all the time. Sasuke said it was Naruto's fault because he couldn't constantly hug and kiss him in public, it felt weird. Naruto said he stopped demanding that when Sasuke had said he disliked it.

Sasuke sighed, "Why do you keep pushing me away?" He asked, feeling hurt and betrayed by the only person he showed any emotions too. He was disappointed Naruto couldn't appreciate it.

Naruto sighed, and rubbed his forehead, "I'm not..." He stopped and turned away from Sasuke. "Do you know when I push people away from me?" He was irritated by Sasuke's previous decision to begin their fight with a simple heartless sentence 'I'm sorry I stayed in school for you.'

"Yes, when you don't think they're worth your attention." Sasuke stated, as if it was nothing.

"Yes, and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of trying!" Naruto yelled, feeling frustrated. He loved Sasuke very much, but it was too much. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Then tell me what to do." Sasuke said, trying to make things right again. He loved Naruto, but if he couldn't understand Sasuke's need to be alone, away from people's attention, then this relationship was useless. And he hated useless.

"..." Naruto didn't know what to say, he was thinking what to say. What he could say for it to be good.

"Well, I'm sorry but I tried to change. I think I changed, didn't I?" Sasuke raised his voice, but he was still talking, not yelling. They had this talk before, about Sasuke not trying in this relationship, he said he would try, he did. He honestly tried.

"Do you think you hugging me and kissing me when we meet is trying?!" Naruto yelled, again frustrated by the cold Uchiha. "That's not it! You're not showing me you love me! Do you know how hard it is for me to pull it out from you? Do you know why I make you angry and jealous?" He dared Sasuke with his eyes, he dared him to try and guess.

"No, I don't. Would you please tell me?" Sasuke asked.

"Because that is the only way I can get a reaction out of you. That's the only way you'll understand you need me, and then show it to me." Naruto stopped to smirk. "And the make up make out is amazing." He was smirking as he remembered their last make out session.

"So, that's what you want? I can't do that—" Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto who knew Sasuke's excuse all too well. It was always the same thing.

"—in public, right?" Naruto finished, and Sasuke nodded his head. "Then we should meet somewhere and do it there, when we're alone. When was the last time we were alone?" Naruto asked, his voice filled with sadness. He was so scared that Sasuke was going to leave him, but he didn't understand Sasuke feared the same.

While Naruto feared Sasuke waking up one morning and asking himself why was he with a guy, and convincing himself he didn't need a guy in his life, that a guy was useless, Sasuke feared Naruto would leave if he didn't start showing his emotions. That Naruto would leave him for someone better, like Gaara.

Gaara was a guy Naruto met over Sasuke's best friend Neji, and Gaara wasn't just a little pain in his ass, Gaara was fucking enormous pain in his ass. Naruto shared that little piece of detail with Gaara and Gaara thought Sasuke was amusing. How lovely.

His Naruto's friend thought Naruto's boyfriend was amusing.

Sasuke was convinced Gaara wanted something with Naruto, and Naruto being naïve little dobe he was, was going to let that Gaara-bastard do what the hell he wanted. Sasuke absolutely disliked that Gaara jerk.

"But you're always busy..." Sasuke said in whisper. "And if you're not busy you're with _him_." He didn't lie.

"Yeah..." Naruto smiled a bit, probably as he remembered his time with Gaara. "And now I'm grounded." Naruto said, sadly.

Sasuke didn't want to ask, he knew it was because of that jerk. Naruto was very likely late when returning from the meeting with Gaara, and his father grounded him. That was what Sasuke couldn't understand. Why was Naruto always late if he knew his father would punish him for it. He was a responsible 17-year-old who was involved in all the school's manifestations. Why did he always make his father mad by disobeying his rules?

That was another thing. Sasuke lived by the rules, Sasuke lived for the rules. He didn't know how to live otherwise.

"Yeah..." Sasuke just turned away, trying not to hit Naruto for making him jealous again.

Naruto must have expected bigger reaction from the stoic Uchiha, and he was disappointed he got none. Sasuke said 'yeah' like it was okay. No it wasn't okay.

Naruto growled low in his throat. "You know what?" He began, rolling his eyes, tried of trying. "You're not an uke at all. You're not someone who needs someone to lead him, because every time I try something, you rebel against me and we do it your way." He wanted to choke the Uchiha.

"Yeah. I am the uke." Sasuke said, getting annoyed at that subject again. They had already discussed Sasuke's ukeness and Naruto's semeness in this relationship.

"No, you're not." Naruto said, shaking his head.

"Yes, I am." Sasuke said little more forcefully this time. He couldn't believe Naruto was trying to make him believe all that shit with Sasuke being a confused one and Naruto being the one who knew it all. It just wasn't like that.

"No, think about it." Naruto tried again. "You never let me do anything."

"When was the last time you tried to do something?" Sasuke asked, smirking. He knew he was right about this one.

"I..." Naruto began, but stopped when something must had came to his mind because the next thing Sasuke knew was, he was being pulled out of school by Naruto. Their fingers were intertwined and Naruto pulled him, not caring if Sasuke was going to protest.

And Sasuke didn't protest, as a mater of fact, he liked it, a lot. This was the seme Naruto he fell in love with. This pushy, arrogant idiot who had his heart.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked, as they walked down the stairs to the in front of the school.

"You'll see." Naruto hadn't slow down, and Sasuke really wondered where they were going.

They get behind the corner of another building in the vicinity of their school when Sasuke asked again, "Where are we going?" Naruto said the same thing as the first time.

They got to the small park near the school ground, just behind that building from before. Sasuke now knew they were going to the park, but what was Naruto's point?

"Damn... no shade." Naruto cursed as he scanned the park, seeing no benches that were in the shade.

"Let's go over there." Sasuke pointed to the one of the benches. Naruto nodded his head and lead Sasuke to there, still not letting him go.

They sat down, and both sighed. Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand, and Sasuke looked at his hand, thinking. About what you ask, well about Naruto and his disappointment in Sasuke. Sasuke knew he was bad for Naruto, the blond was just to bright and too happy, while raven was apathetic and depressed. But now that they were together, he would just have to make it work.

"I wanna lie down." Sasuke said.

"Here, use my lap." Naruto said and Sasuke lied down on his lap, enjoying the smell that was only Naruto. He closed his eyes and melted when Naruto ran his hand thought his hair.

Sasuke purred in comfort. When they were like this it felt as if nothing was wrong, and they didn't fight just few seconds ago.

"Why did you pull me here. Did you think I'd argue?" Sasuke asked, not able to leave the subject alone.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Naruto said quietly, but didn't stop his fingers. Sasuke knew Naruto was disappointed again and it was totally his fault. He felt terrible but he just didn't care anymore. It was complicated, he wanted to make Naruto the happiest man alive, but at the same time he wanted to hurt him like Naruto was hurting him. It was selfish and childish but Sasuke didn't give a damn.

"Tell me what I should get." Sasuke asked.

"It doesn't count if you don't know it yourself." Naruto began. Sasuke didn't see his expression because he had his eyes closed.

"I don't know. I just don't. I can't understand. Please, help me understand." Sasuke begged, this was one of the things he cared about.

"Sasuke... just..." Naruto sighed, he didn't know what to say. Sasuke was so confusing.

"What... tell me. I want to understand. Because... I don't know how I should act. I've never been with anyone this long before. I don't know how to act in a relationship." Sasuke said, trying to make Naruto understand he was doing all he could.

"It doesn't matter." Why was Naruto so stubborn? Why couldn't he see Sasuke was giving all he could? Why wasn't it enough? Why Naruto couldn't accept the fact Sasuke was idiot when it came to relationships?

"Yes, it does. This three months are a little time, but I want to be better from now on." Sasuke said, really believing it.

"The time doesn't matter." Naruto said. Sasuke was becoming slightly angry again, why didn't the time matter? What did then?

"..." Sasuke remained silent, knowing if he said anything further on the topic they would fight again. It was something he wanted to avoid.

"Sasuke... why can't you show me you love me?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto... I can't. Not in front of the people. I hide from them and it makes me feel good. It's hard for me to go in crowd. I can't stand it." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I understand. But do you know how hard it is for me to be there for everyone that ever asked my help? Do you know how much energy does it take for me to appear in the school with a smile on my face?" Naruto asked, opening his heart to Sasuke.

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke said because he really knew. He knew how hard it was to be happy for people around you, how hard it was to go to school. It took a lot of energy for him to be there in front of people. So why couldn't Naruto understand that the only reason he was going to school was to be with him? If it weren't for the laughing blond, Sasuke would never bother with going to school.

"I go happy because I have to be. I can't just not be happy. It would cause chaos. I'm the one who keeps everyone happy." Naruto said. "I make you happy."

Sasuke understood that. He understood the feeling of commitment to make others happy, but... "Naruto... can I say something very rude?" Sasuke asked and Naruto said yes, "It's your own fault you have to do that. Nobody asked you to. You did it because you wanted to do it. So don't tell me about your duty to make everyone happy. It's bullshit."

Naruto was taken aback with Sasuke's words. He hadn't known Sasuke thought that about his duty.

"Yeah... It's my fault." Naruto began, but was interrupted by a cell phone ringing in his pocked, right under Sasuke's head. They moved so Naruto could take it out and answer it. "Hello...? ...yeah... I'll be in about 5 minutes... yeah... sure... okay... bye..." He finished his conversation and looked at Sasuke. "It was my father. I have to go home."

"Yeah... sure." Sasuke said and the got up, their fingers again intertwined.

"You're coming with me." Naruto said, not giving Sasuke space to argue.

"O—kay." Sasuke agreed without thinking. Naruto tried to control him again and he liked it. They were trying to make their relationship better.

They walked through the park in silence until Sasuke apologised. "You know I'm sorry. I want us to last, I love you. I can't be without you." He said quietly, his love was in those words.

"Yeah... I love you too." Naruto said it back and pulled Sasuke a little closer to himself.

"Sometimes, I don't think about my words. I just act." Sasuke felt the need to explain his words further, but they were excuses again.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto understood him. Naruto was the greatest boyfriend one could ask for. With his people complex and Sasuke totally different people complex, they got very far. It was a surprise they were together for three moths as it was because they were complete opposites...

...but it worked out for them.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Molitva – a song by Marija Seferović (a Serbian performer) and it's very beautiful and I like it ^^ and it's so amazing, and it's perfect for this fic. Oh yeah XDDD... the name means 'prayer'**


End file.
